PvXwiki talk:Requests for adminship/Chaos Messenger
. I don't really care. Just provide proper reasoning or none at all. --ςοάχ? -- 14:02, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :Well, let's say. I've seen you done good things, you're an active person around here, I give you an honest support ;) Shadow Form Slayer 14:03, June 8, 2010 (UTC) why do you feel you should be an admin, if I may ask? So what do you think makes you a better candidate than other users ~ PheNaxKian talk 14:04, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :an IQ in double figures, maybe. 14:05, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::That's disputable. --Crow 14:12, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :I actually like to see myself as a kind and helpful person, who doesn't hold grudges against anyone, and am able to keep my cool. Even when telling people to gtfo, I add a friendly smile after it. I'm well able to ban people who I consider as my friends, and at the moment I can't even see a situation in which I could be biased. I've been around for a couple of years (our current userbase is very short of older people), knowing how the site works and having an understanding of the various mentalities and attitudes that can be found here. There's no fear of me going zealous about banning a ton of people, but I'm also very experienced with both sides of trolling to see when people are just manipulating bureaucracy to cause drama. :Those would be the arguments that are first to come to my mind. I'm sure that there'll be many people who disagree about some of those points. --ςοάχ? -- 14:15, June 8, 2010 (UTC) l I wanted to point out that my activity levels aren't what they used to be, say, 6 months ago when I averaged 25-30 edits a day. Now I average maybe 5-7, with a small increase during the past days. --ςοάχ? -- 15:49, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :DANDY IS JUST MOTHERFUCKING DANDY--TahiriVeila 15:54, June 11, 2010 (UTC) 324ds#@$ why r u allowed to have ugly signatures that ppl cant read but I can't??? --Smity the Smith 15:55, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :personally I can get "chaos" from that (to me it looks like it says "K-ox", but unlike some people I don't speak greek). I couldn't when it was the other way though. ~ PheNaxKian talk 16:17, June 11, 2010 (UTC) ::check my talk page and prior sigs, ppl constantly grilling me, especially chaos, mine have been alot better than chaos's. I love u chaos --Smity the Smith 16:29, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm likely soon to change it anyways. I like my cocks the other way. --ςοάχ? -- 17:55, June 11, 2010 (UTC) see here You sure showed us how good you are at dealing with new users... I don't want to vote seeing as I'm a whoru but see lau's vote. Hareemuhhh.talk? 18:27, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :I was actually being very friendly, and doing my best to keep a friendly tone with the inevitable arguing regarding that user. http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk%3AGeroWizhard&diff=1084925&oldid=1084920, specifically, was a mistake, since I didn't realize how massive the troll support behind posting something like that would be. He gave two pretty obvious implications for a neutral/friendly attitude towards me, so I figured it's not a diplomatically incredibly idiotic move. What now I successfully inspired a convo on his talk =/ --'DANDY ^_^' -- 18:52, June 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Hmm I put that a bit strongly. I just think he was really worked up abotu the whole thing (hiroshima and solomon wtf?) , and you probably should have waited till he had calmed down before posting unhelpful comments on his talk page. Although to be fair, you did try and explain stuff. Also phen told me it didn;t matter if I'm a whoru, but I won't oppose yet, and if I do at all it won't be based just off this. Hareemuhhh.talk? 19:20, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :::He dealt with the situation pretty well actually. On one hand making his point clear and on other adding some comic relief with friendly trolling/nonsense. Iggy approves. --Iggy 's other account 19:32, June 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::Chaos has always treated new users like that lol--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 03:50, June 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Dandy is brave and manly (and gay.) WE ALL LOVE YOU CHAOS! Docta Jenkins 04:38, June 15, 2010 (UTC) So When does the dandy get imbued with admin powers?--GWPirate 18:11, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :first: Don't assume anything, we're not GWW, we don't go by simple tally. :Second, whenever Auron feels that the RfA should be closed (it's still getting regular input, so he may leave it open for longer). ~ PheNaxKian talk 19:16, June 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Especially when the amount of support votes is made up by a majority of retards. --Crow 19:44, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :::This Crow Guy needs to take some anti depressiva, wnb troll on everything in rc.--GWPirate 20:56, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :::: To be honest, he isn't a troll. He has brought legitimate, and actual counters to your build and you shrug it off thinking your team build is good. It really isn't that good, bringing a shitload of defense can only get you so far. If you care to actually run this, enjoy your ~30min plus matches. :\ Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 20:58, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::can we try and stay on topic =/. ~ PheNaxKian talk 21:33, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :Crow's right. The majority of Chaos's "Support" votes are from idiots. Let me put it this way, Xtreme has the only solid vote, and Xtreme is well-known as a borderline mentally handicapped troll around here. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:53, 19 June 2010 ::I cant say i think he'd be good (which is why im neutral) but auron says we need another one and who else is suitable?--Oskar 22:07, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :::A 6 month old chimpanzee. --Frosty 22:08, June 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well of course Chaos wouldn't be suitable for the role. We would need an Admin that was like Frosty. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 22:10, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::Honestly, given a few months (like 6), I think Vince and Steamy would be good for the position. Just not yet. I've been thinking about asking Life if he'd be interested, but I don't know if he'd want to. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:13, 19 June 2010 ::::::Lol? I don't do anything even remotely admin related. Then again, i would probably be good at it cuz i lurk on pvx so often. I don't mind if you want to nominate me. Life Guardian 22:17, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::::At this rate I might have to rfa myself again, but I really don't want to. It's amazing how many non retarded people are here now. --Frosty 22:19, June 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I'm really hoping im not in the retarded category. Life Guardian 22:21, June 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::: Why would you be? You know what you're talking about. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 22:22, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: The retarded rate has definitely decreased, and I'd be comfortable with Life admining. He's a good guy, knows policy, knows the game well enough, and isn't a shithead. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:23, 19 June 2010 :::::::::The retarded rate has decreased, but the not retarded rate has gone down even more, hence the ratio being much worse. --Frosty 22:26, June 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::The standard deviation of retardation has gone down though. There are no total lol i dont know if this guy is trolling or if hes actually that dumb and there are no amazingly smart people :<.--Oskar 22:29, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::What we need is to give me ban rights and I will singlehandedly defeat retardedness on PvX. --Crow 22:41, June 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::We can't do that Crow, because then PvX wouldnt exist. There'd be no one left except dear crowells. Life Guardian 22:42, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::And those who suck his cock with the most skill.--Oskar 22:46, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::Fine, I'd do retardedness relative to PvX rather than the world. --Crow 22:47, June 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Tbh, although we have a ton of idiots and bad players, we don't have as many "retards" anymore. Or at least, not as I think of them. There has been far less retarded vote mongering, retarded trolling, and etc. Although, it still exist, it's not nearly as bad as I remember. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:49, 19 June 2010 To be entirely honest I'm juggling between openly declining this, writing a text about how it's a massive mental strain to be nice all the time, and saying something stupid that will permanently "ruin it for me", if I can say it like that, because I feel that I really, really wouldn't want to sacrifice harmless fun and occasional NPA's at the expense of the capability to delete some little shit and ban users who cause all too much drama. Tl;dr, cba behaving ^___^ I'm a too terrible person for this shit. --'DANDY ^_^' -- 20:26, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :Twas fun while it lasted--GWPirate 20:29, June 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Nigger =/ --'DANDY ^_^' -- 20:35, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, I also totally manipulated Hareemuh into not opposing, and KJ succesfully brainwashed Vince into opposing (lol neutral opinion). Vince again made KJ contemplate upon the terrible sides of my personality, encouraging him even further to Oppose, which he would've done in the first place if he wouldn't "respect our friendship" ;o :Also, lol if the latter is completely wrong. I doubt it, though. --'DANDY ^_^' -- 20:35, June 21, 2010 (UTC) are you going to get yourself perma'd..? [[User:Novii|'No']][[User_talk:Novii|'vii']] 21:31, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :I considered it, because my relationship to this site isn't healthy. But no, I probably won't, at least not now. --'DANDY ^_^' -- 21:34, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Oh I see how it is! ...but yeah it seems I'm more impressionable than i thought. Also it looks like frosty's way happier not being an admin, he seems to be abusing his non-admin powers a lot lately ;p Don't do it if it would stop you from being your witty and gay self D: Hareemuhhh.talk? 22:07, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :Frosty is perma'd.--Oskar 22:10, June 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Before that bit. --''Short'' 12:45, June 22, 2010 (UTC)